


Forgive Me

by pomegranaet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Infinity War, Loki/reader - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Sad Ending, im sorry, loki/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranaet/pseuds/pomegranaet
Summary: Thanos decides instead of using Thor to break Loki, he will use something much more fragile.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Forgive Me

It wasn’t long ago that the three of them were staring off into the depths of space through the window of the ship that held everyone on Asgard. Where the biggest worry was where they would find a new home to inhabit and rebuild Asgard from the ground up all over again. 

Never did the girl think she would be face to face with the Titan. Well, you were face to face until she was struck to the ground unable to move; partly out of fear and the latter being pain. You looked up and made eye contact with the prince of mischief himself, for a split second a look of pity washed over him as he observed the surroundings of the ship. 

The God held a stoic demeanor, knowing all too well that if he let his guard down only bad things would follow. As the Titan marched forward, dragging the older Odinson by the head, he managed to look unfazed. 

“The tesseract” Thanos spoke lowly, moving the gauntlet closer to the God’s temple, “or your brother’s head. I assume you have a preference.” 

Loki knew Thanos’ mind games all too well, “Oh, I do. Kill away.”

Thanos only smiled before dropping the God to the ground, “That’s what I thought.” The Titan turned back and moved in a slow pace to the front of the ship once more, “that’s why things are going to get a little more interesting.”

Loki furrowed his brow, but let the scene play out nonetheless. Thanos turned back around and continued marching forward again, but this time with a different subject to torture. 

Your frail and meek form was dragged along the wreckage of the ship, you tried to put up a fight with the remaining strength you had, kicking and letting out small pleas of “stop” and “let go”. 

The Titan placed you in the same position Thor had been before, holding you upright by the back of your head and neck. You made eye contact with your lover, the fear in your complexion was heartbreaking to him and you knew that, but he didn’t let it show. 

“Now,” Thanos growled as the stone on his gauntlet lit up, “where did we leave off?” He held the gauntlet closer to your temple as you struggled in protest.

Thor, from his weak state on the floor, raised his voice, “WE DON’T HAVE THE TESSERACT IT WAS DESTROYED ON ASGARD!” 

From your peripheral you saw the bright purple light come closer, along with a stinging sensation, “I don’t have it, please I don’t have anything!” 

Thanos smirked, holding the gauntlet to your head. The screams let out were full of anguish, echoing off the walls of the destructed ship. The burning sensation you felt was one of another world, tears slipped from your eyes as you felt your vision grow blurrier by the second.

You looked up at Loki one last time, he was visibly cringing. 

“ **ALRIGHT, STOP**!” Loki cried out. 

Thanos pulled the gauntlet away from your face, loosening the grip on your head just slightly and letting you hang limp. You felt as if all strength had been drained from you, even attempting to lift your eyes to look at Loki was a difficult task. 

You watched as the iridescent blue cube appeared in the God’s hand, outstretched to the Titan. Your gaze softened as you hoarsely called out his name. 

“Loki… no-”

Loki looked down at you solemnly, then to his own brother. 

“I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again.”

Thanos chuckled, “Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.”

Loki paused, “Well, for one thing: I’m not Asgardian. And for another…” Loki glanced down at you. You knew that tone of voice, and knew he was getting up to something, “We have a hulk.”

Loki dove down and shielded you and Thor with his body as Hulk emerged and knocked Thanos to the ground. As the two fought, Loki picked you up in his arms and carried you to a spot away from the chaos. He looked at you as he set you down, placing both hands on the side of your face and looking into your eyes.

You looked behind Loki for one second, seeing as Thor got up ready to face the Titan himself. 

“He will be fine, look at me.” Loki muttered, “don’t focus on that. You are going to be alright, I promise you.” He kissed your forehead. 

The room erupted with a blue hue. 

_He had the stone._

Loki looked back as Thanos was telling his _‘children’_ what to do. 

He looked back into your eyes, “We don’t have much time.”

You furrowed your brow, “Loki, what-”

He pressed a firm kiss to your lips and let himself linger for many moments, holding one hand to your cheek and the other running through your hair. It felt as if all time had stopped and it was just the two of you. 

He pulled away, you noticed the faint glimmer of tears brimming his lower lids.

“I only ask that you forgive me for what I am about to do.”

“I don’t understand.”

He pursed his lips, his eyes not once leaving yours, “you do not have to. I am just asking that you forgive me.”

Your eyes scanned his, looking for a sign of anything.

“I forgive you.”

He gave a shy smile, bringing your hands up to his lips and planting a soft kiss to them, once again letting it linger. He planted another one on the top of your head as he stood up, walking back to the Titan and not looking back. 

You could hear the conversation faintly.

“I consider experience, experience.” You watch the scene play out before you. 

Loki began to approach Thanos, “I, Loki, Prince of Asgard…” He looked down at the ground and glanced at his brother, “Odinson…” 

Your intuition told you to reach out and stop him, but your body refused. You knew he could hear your thoughts.

“The rightful King of Jotunheim…” He moved closer.

_‘Loki-’_

“God of Mischief…”

You watched as a dagger appeared in his left hand.

_‘Loki stop it, whatever you’re doing-’_

“Do hereby pledge to you…”

_‘Forgive me Ellie-’_ his voice rang out in your mind

“My undying fidelity.”

Loki swung the dagger up at Thanos, only to be stilled by his power. 

“Undying… You should really choose your words more carefully.” Thanos uttered as he picked up Loki by the neck.

“ **LOKI** -” you screamed

You watched as the grip tightened around his neck, he had given up his struggle. You watched him mutter something to the Titan, then how his eyes gazed over to you.

_**‘i love you’** _

The God grew limp in the Titan’s grasp, and was tossed aside.

“ **NO!** ” You used the last of your strength to stand and move with quick pace towards your love. 

Thanos disappeared with the others.

You knelt down, pulling Loki’s upper body into your lap and letting his head rest against you. 

“Please-” you moved his hair out of his face, “this isn’t real, you’re faking it again-”

“I love you, too. Please just-” You held him closer and sobbed, “come back to me, _please_.”

Thor made his way over to you and his shell of a brother as the purple flames erupted around the lot of you.

“No… Loki..” Thor cried out as he, too held onto his brother. 

The two of you sat, mourning. You didn’t care what happened to either of you, yet you knew one thing was for certain. 

_the sun would shine on you again_


End file.
